Kel Party: Final Fantasy XII
by Big K Studios
Summary: Boasting he can do better as the main character than Vaan. Kel finds himself striking a deal with Caius. Make a better ending of Final Fantasy 12 or die along with the world around him. Now Kel along with afew friends he picks up along the way, must find a better end to Ivalice's story. By taking an alternate route from the game storywise.
1. Chapter 0

**Kel Party: Final Fantasy XII**

* * *

**Chapter 0: "The Bargain, The Fading World and The Sword" **

_"I'll be going too, of course. Every good sky pirate needs a partner, right?" _

_And then we're treated to Penelo's lovely smile, Vaan's stupid one and a the final cut where he flies in an ugly looking airship back towards Rabanastre. Then the credits roll, THE END. _

I sat the controller down on the coffee table as my buddy, Boomer knocked back another can of beer. "Dude...that ending." He said shaking his head and curling his face like he'd seen or smelt something disgusting. I shared his notion, I didn't like the ending of Final Fantasy games but I hated the ending for Final Fantasy 12.

"Shitty isn't it?" I asked nodding as I adjusted my Angry Birds hat. Boomer, my best friend from practically kindergarden didn't believe me that the ending to Final Fantasy XII was garbage. Nor did he believe me that Vaan was as bad as I said he was. We both share the same interest in games.

"It's beyond shit. Ahahahaha!" The white boy with the multiple piercing in his eyebrow and nose chucked as he ran his hand through his red hair. He stood up laughed again. "Vaan was absolutely pointless, he had like what? Four or five lines in the whole fucking game, SAD!"

"You know what playing with Vaan was like?" I said snapping my finger. "It was like playing as Roxas in Kingdom Hearts 2, it's just basically a tutorial with how the game was gonna be."

Boomer snapped his finger too and pointed at me., "Yeaaaaah. Vaan is like Roxas dude. He's a tool used to learn how to play the game...then the game switches over to like Ashe slash Balthier a little bit. But if that's true, why keep Vaan around? Usually they get rid of the Tutorial characters like his brother Reks."

"Dude, I could have done a better job as a main character." I said with shoving my thumb into my chest.

Boomer tried to hop over my couch but his toe tripped on the back end and he fell on his face on the floor behind it.

"Moron, I told you about that Spiderman shit while you're drunk bro." I nodded.

"Shut up. I'm not drunk, anyway I'll catch ya later. Are you coming to Casey's party later?" He asked pointing at me.

I shook my head. "Yeah, even though I sorta hate that motherfucker."

"Cool see ya there." Booms completely ignored the 'maybe' in my voice.

I heard the door slam behind me as I simply stared at the 'THE END' on my screen from the game. I stared at it for like five minutes, all the while thinking of whether I was going to the party or not. I looked down at my body, I was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. I decided to go, whatever.

I tossed the PS3 controller on the couch then stood up and walked past my 32inch TV into my room in the back. Took a bath, got cleaned and dressed up in a black longsleeved button up. Blue jeans and a red tie complete with my favorite black and red Angry Birds hat. I stepped into the mirror to fasten my tie.

I fastened it up to my neck and when I looked up in the mirror, I noticed there was a tall shadow standing in the doorway to my room. My heart dropped as I spun around to look at the door. The shadow was gone. "Ahhhhhh! Paranormal Activity!" I screamed dashing out of my room and through the hallway of my apartment and into the livingroom where I spotted a man standing there in between my couch and television.

The coffee table had been completely obliterated.

The man had lavendar colored hair adorned with feathers with a black costume and a huge blade on his back. He looked like someone I knew but I couldn't put my thumb on it. We both locked eyes for a moment, I froze up and couldn't move. It was like I was paralyzed with both fear and awe.

"You." He said.

"Me?" I replied pointing at myself stupidly, ready to tell him he's got the wrong guy.

"You claim that you can 'do a better job at being the main character?'..."He quoted me narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A guardian seeking a bargain." He replied. "If you were given the chance, would you replace Vaan and move time, move fate differently within Ivalice?"

For a moment this guy's words, I found I couldn't look to my mind for reason on why he was here anymore. The only thing I felt like answering to was his question. "Yeah. I believe I could, Vaan is a kid born with the fortune of God to partake in a journey that changed history within that world. And he squandered it sitting in the background and only baring witness to it. I would be apart of that great destiny...not just sit on the sidelines and watch." My mouth spoke words that my mind and body couldn't keep up with. It was as if I were speaking them from my very soul, the core essence that made me a person, reached out to him.

For about five seconds there was nothing but silence, the figure in the dark simply smiled. "My name is Caius Ballad. And I am the Guardian of the Seeress Yeul and all incarnations that come after her. For thousands of years I've lived and witnessed not only the fall and rise of my Seeress whom flutters through time...but the rise and fall of worlds, civilizations...the rise and fall of life. Ivalice is one such world...again it dawns on it's 139,999th cycle."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"If you are willing to place a wager." He smirked. "Ivalice is coming to an end, the world's gears of fate are beginning to fade."

"Ivalice? But that place isn't real." I shrugged.

"I assure you it is."

"How dumb do you think I am? You think I'm just gonna believe you like..."

Before I could finish my sentence Caius waved his left hand at me releasing a crimson light which caused my surroundings in my filthy apartment to change to a huge dark room with an enormous circular platform under my feet. "...that..." I finished my sentence with a swallow. As I looked around at the dark void of a room. I was screaming on the inside.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The void between worlds far from time's embrace." He said standing before me he drew his massive Soul Edge like sword in reverse grip and held it diagonally in front of him like some kind of shield.

"Holy shit this all real." I said jumping back. "Look I dunno what you want but..."

"What I seek is an answer. Do you truly believe you can find an alternate solution that Vaan and his comrades came up with?" He asked.

"YES!" Despite all of my instincts telling me to scream 'NO' my mind had no control over my body. My soul did, it was like I knew nothing but the truth.

The eye on his massive sword opened with a green light which blasted into the floor before me. I held up my arms in a cross defensively, when the light had cleared standing upright before me like a grave marker was a...a...sword? More specifically a katana, it had a steel crome grip and sheath. It looked more mechanical than traditional. On the section where the sheath met the katana there was a trigger.

"Take it...get familiar with it. You'll use this to carve your own path..."

I took the katana and pulled it a little from the sheath, the katana's blade had glen red with orange sparks of electricity dancing along the blade like it was alive or highly charged to a frequency. I sheathed katana then pulled the trigger on the sheath and it shot the katana out of the sheath and into my hand with so much force, it almost snapped my wrist.

"A hydralic air pressure sheath outfitted for high speed quick draw." He pointed at the sword. "The blade is powered by Chaos energy. A high frequency edge that is constantly being charged by it's sheath, infinitely."

"Ugh...thanks...I...guess?" I raised an eyebrow. What do you say after a guy gives you a deadly weapon? " Caius, why do you need me to do this? Why can't you do it yourself?"

"It is my job to protect the Seeress and nothing more. I am tired of seeing worlds end as well, it is already enough to watch my Seeress fall and rise again. Break the cycle of death and rebirth atleast with one world...I no...we...would like to see an alternate end." Caius nodded at me.

"Is this all for real?" I questioned myself but I knew in my heart, that it was somehow.

"Far be it a dream, but if it is...I shall see to it that you never wake. Til duty is fulfilled." Caius nodded again slowly. The eye on his sword glen a blue color this time and fired another beam of light at me this time. Appearing before me from a sparkle of azure light was a deck of cards wrapped by a small black belt keeping them together.

"What are these?" I asked taking the deck and looking at it.

"These cards are also tools for your use. Using magicks within Ivalice is impossible for you...a child born of Earth where science rules all. These cards bridge the gap between worlds, allowing you the power of magicks." He explained. "You will find that you can use them any number of ways."

I nodded and shoved the cards away in my pocket. "Okay, let's talk about that wager you mentioned before. You want me to do this, to make another ending for Ivalice right? What'll I get if I win?" I asked.

"I'll grant you eternal life." He responded coldly, so I knew it wasn't a joke.

I shrugged. "Boring, how about instead of that. You give me your sword."

"Hmhmhmhm amusing. To hear a man so effortlessly turning down eternal life is truly a miracle in itself." He chuckled abit then went back to serious stares. "Deal...I will bequeath unto you, the Blade of Chaos. But should you fail...in return. Your life will fade along with Ivalice as well."

My heart dropped, my skin crawled and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I was scared shitless but at the same time I was excited. All of this was so surreal, nothing like this would ever happen in my life again. It's do or die.

"Okay, you got yerself a deal." I held up my hand and with that Caius shook it.

"We have an accord. When next you open your eyes, you'll awaken in Ivalice. Standing in Vaan's place. See to a new future for that world. One unforseen even by the Goddess Yeul. For if you cannot...I will claim your life."

With that I suddenly felt really exhausted, then sleepy. I saw myself falling back wards and before I hit the ground I'd dozed off.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: Ah shit this Self Insert stuff was real? **

I opened my eyes to a scenery of sewage and rats. "HOLY SHIIIIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"Kel, relax. Be quiet or they'll find us!" A young dusty kid came waltzing up to me from the right.

My eyes widened. "Who the fuck are you?" I asked pointing at the dusty kid.

"It's me Kytes, man Kel. Practicing down here in the sewers is starting to mess you up." He pointed at me.

I raised an eyebrow and looked around at the scenery again. It was a mellow dim tomb with the sound of running water. I'd come to my senses soon after remembering what had happened and my little training session before appearing here. It was funny because I thought all of that was a dream, you mean to tell me I was actually training to show up here in the Final Fantasy world fo-real? (Mind explosion)

"What the hell are we doing down here?" I shrugged.

Kytes cocked his head to side looking at me like a confused puppy. "Uhh...you wanted to come down here, to practice against the rats." He said pointing at the oversized turd sniffers.

I felt sick to my stomach upon seeing them. "Oh uh...hell no kid. Let's get outta here. That's...that's nasty." I grabbed the kid by the shoulders and shoved him towards the exit, or what I thought was the exit. The large black rusty gates.

_How did I end up in this situation again? Oh yeah, I remember sitting in front of my PS3 playing Final Fantasy 12 and I had the thought: "Vaan is the shittiest main character I've ever seen in a Final Fantasy game. I could do a better job than that." A flicker here and there, then I got this costumed freak show standing in front of me asking me if I really could. The guy looked a lot like Caius from Final Fantasy XIII-2. _

_Instead of asking how this guy popped out of nowhere and how he got into my house, I just replied; "Yeah, I could." _

_Next thing I know, I get knocked out and wake up in some weird realm where I'm practicing with a katana. Now I'm here, I guess the wish has come true. I'd be a little more excited if I didn't know all the shit that the party goes through in this game. Not looking forward to meeting some of these people. _

Kytes and I made our way through Lowtown which smelled like ripened shit and stale piss. And made our way to the Bazaar, I know that Kytes has errands to run for Migelo and Vaan sends him away here. But I kinda wanted to see what would happen to him if he didn't do the errands. Since I'm officially now the main character, I wanna see what would happen if Vaan had more balls. I'm gonna do the shit that Vaan couldn't, say the things that little pussy was too scared to say.

"OH YEAH!" I raised a fist.

Kytes raised a brow. "Uh, Kel are you feeling okay? You're acting kinda weird today."

I felt on my tie, making sure it was straight. The fact that no one was surprised by my clothing was a mystery in itself, but I didn't dwell on the matter. "Yeah, I'm okay little man. Let's..."

As we were cutting through the Bazaar, a bustling place with many kiosks and different races waltzing about. There was a loud british accent wafting through the crowd. It was an archadian guard harassing a fruit peddler. He was pointing at his face, slapping him over the head and yanking on his collar. There were two of them, the knights were clad in metallic armor with swords at the hip.

The people surrounding the scene tried to turn their heads and look away, pretending not to notice. "I hate those archadians. Why don't they go back to their own land?"Kytes like a toddler kicked a pebble out of frustration.

The scene was tragic, but I was still marveling at how beautiful this place was. Sandy dusted off buildings with a hint of ancient egyptian design. Weird looking civilians, the Seeq and Bangaa race looked terrifying. It gives me chills just to look at them, the Viera are every bit as beautiful as I imagined. But they are all tall as hell, they look like their 6'2 without the ears.

I put my hand on Kytes' tormented shoulder and stepped down behind the metal soldier with his helm mask turned up revealing his long and mishapened face. I got close enough for me to listen in. "Huh?! What'd you say?" The guard shouted grabbing the vendor by his collar briskly. The little vendor curled up to a whisper.

"Y-You haven't paid for it...sirrr..." He was damn near in tears. A sorrowful sight.

"Huh? Haven't paid?" The soldier repeated.

That's when I stepped in. "Can't ya hear, cunthole? You ain't paid...give the man proper penance you deaf fuck."

With that the second soldier turned and glared at me, he was surprised I'd gotten so close to them while he was looking out. The soldier dropped the apple he was eating then turned to face me. "And who are you suppose to be...churl!" I shouted stepping up to me. We were both face to face, close enough to almost kiss.

"The guy whose got yer nuts." I whispered in his face.

I grabbed him by his shoulders and shoved my knee into his groin. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he dropped I held left hand up which clinched sheath of my blade, I drew it fast causing sparks to shoot off from the top rim of the sheath and held it to the second soldier's neck. "Ah ah ah..." I said holding up a finger then pointed at the vendor. "Pay em." The second soldier trembled, he reached into his pouch and pulled out three coins then tossed them on the counter of the vendor's stand.

I grinned twisting the katana to his neck again. "Now...pay me."

"We are soldiers of Archadia..." He boasted with that I shoved my fingers into his neck underneath his armored helm causing him to gasp for air as he dropped to the ground., I grabbed the pouch of gil from him as he writhed in pain on the ground holding his throat which he couldn't reach through his armor. "That's how Kel rolls, bi-otch." I said kicking the second soldier in the balls before walking off juggling the gil pouch in hand. "As if I'd do something so pussy as to steal a bag of gil and run off."

_It was in this part of the game were Vaan spots the two soldiers harrassing the vendor, he steals their gil and runs off. Psh, well Vaan ain't Kel. I'm not gonna steal anything, I'm just gonna straight up take it. _

I felt my blood pumping, my heart racing as I walked away from the scene juggling the bag of gil. I was scared shitless but I'd never felt so alive in my life. Kytes caught up to me. "Kel, we gotta get outta here!" He cried pointing behind us. I turned around spotting the two soldiers lying down holding their penises, they were pointing at me to five other soldiers who looked up at me at the same time. They were all holding spears.

"Oh shit." Me and Kytes said at the same time.

As if that was cue the knights bolted towards us sounding like a hundred clanking gears.

**Chase Scene OST: "Moody Clouds-Mecha Factory" Rayman Origins OST**

"Go!" I pushed Kytes forward and two of us went dashing through the busy streets.

There was an oversized stomping towards us, we both slid under it's feet. Just as we cleared the Bangaa, there was a group of Viera dancers and a wagon rolling into view. I looked back to see the archadians still following. Kytes and I at the same time leaped up onto a crate which two Seeqs were carrying. "HEY GET OFF OF THAT!" With that we platform jumped onto the rolling wagon and leaped again grabbing onto a high hanging Archades banner.

"Get them!" The soldiers behind us yelled.

"Hahaha...you'll never catch us, morons!" I yelled as we were swinging on the banner forward.

"Ugh...KEL!" Kytes screamed.

I looked ahead to see two dozen soldiers waiting for us to swing towards them. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I grabbed Kytes under an arm then leaped off of the flag and landed down on top of one of the soldier's heads. I felt a bunch of hands trying to grab and pull me down. Like stepping stones I hopped on their heads one at a time. WAP! POW! BAM! SWOOT!

While still disoriented from met stepping on their heads, Kytes and I dashed up east end and hid two large pottery vases in an alley waiting for the soldiers to pass. We watched them run by screaming and cursing. Once they were gone we both popped the tops to the vases. My heart was racing. Kytes and I looked at eachother then burst out laughing together.

"Did you see...that was fucking awesome!" I laughed slapping my forehead.

"Yeah!" Kytes said with a nod.

Our laughter had come to an end with a harsh but young feminine voice had taken the moment. "That wasn't funny! And it's not funny now! You both have responsibilties! What are you going to do when they lock you up in a dungeon! You two probably can't even show your faces in public anymore now!" I looked back seeing a little blonde haired girl, maybe 16 in age with pigtails.

"Penelo." I remembered her from the game.

"And Kytes! You've errands to run for Migelo have you forgotten?! He's gonna kill you." Penelo screamed pointing at him.

"OH MAN! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" Kytes whimpered.

"Hahahaha..." I pointed at him. "He's gonna kick your little ass."

"That's not funny, Kel!" Kytes hopped out of the pot and dashed off into the streets disappearing amongst the crowds leaving me and Penelo alone in the alley.

I climbed out of the pot and hopped down. "Ya know, if I were a rapist. You'd be in big trouble Penelo. You should wear more cloths kid."

Her little face turned red before she shoved her elbow into my side. "That's not funny Kel. This is really serious! The Archadians never forget a face, you won't be able to walk so freely in the city anymore!"

I shrugged." Whatever. I'll be alright."

"That's what you always say yet you always land into even bigger messes. " She lectured.

With that said, it kind of got me thinking about my past self in this world. Everyone seems to talk to me as if they know me very well, I wonder what I was like before I became all self aware and stuff. "Kel, Kytes and I...no all the orphans really look up to you. You're like an older brother to us all...if you're locked away in a dungeon." She sounded as if she were about to start crying.

"Penelo, relax okay. Nothin's gonna happen to me, so just chill." I shrugged again.

"Hmmm...I express my concerns for you and you just brush me to the side like always. Well, that's Kel for you. Anyway Migelo needs you at the shop for something. You'd best head over there. And try to keep your head down, hopefully the Archadians will let go a simple prank." Penelo said before walking off as well.

"I don't consider a kick to the nuts a simple prank." I said to myself rubbing the back of my head. "Well, let's see what Migelo wants...if I can find his shop. Man this place looks different from in the game."

**Author's Note: First day as the main character and he's already fucking things up. This won't be a Final Fantasy 12 you know.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02: Borrowed Time**

"You think it'll end here? (cough) (cough)...you lay hand upon Archadian guard...you lay hand upon Archades itself. For this your neck will break beneath the dungeons of Nalbina." A soldier coughed with a film of blood running from the side of his lip. With him laid seven other soldiers all beaten into a pile like dirty laundry.

The half dead soldier was the only one amongst his squad still conscious. "Well if they keep sending drek like you, I'll be a free man even in the streets of Archades...hahahaha." I laughed climbed up onto the dogpile of bodies then sat down. I looked at my right hand in awe, I wondered how I was able to fight so well?

I was never really that great at fighting back on Earth, but here it's like. I dunno, I'd become a god or something. I can parry blows, throw people and link combos as if I were doing this my whole life. Defeating these guards was proof of that. "I wonder if I leveled up?" I asked myself.

_I've been looking for Migelo's place for about two hours now, but alas there was no luck to be had. Rabanastre is alot bigger than what was featured in the game, so I keep getting lost. And everytime I get lost I run into Archadian soldiers who recognize me and attack, so I've been fighting them off for hours now. I'm getting abit tired of this shit though. _

_Let's think here for a moment, what Migelo even wants in the first place is for me to go and fetch Kytes. In this part of the game, Migelo sends Vaan to go get Kytes so he can watch the store while Migelo runs off to do afew errands for the banquet party for Vayne Solidor. During that time, Vaan hunts the Rogue Tomato. Sounds kinda boring. _

"You fight well, skills that could be put to better use on opponents more fitting." A harsh voice said.

I was in the alleyways of Rabanastre far from the bustling streets, so the fight against the soldiers wasn't so publically displayed. Showing off wasn't really a pet-peeve of mine. But walking out of the shadows was a tall tanned man, with black hair and stubble lining his jawline. I recognized him right away, it was Vossler York Azelas! He came out in his strange armored clothing wielding his oversized Nightmare greatsword.

I hopped off of the dogpile of bodies. "Azelas...I...I knew you were apart of the Insurgence you..." The remaining conscience soldier said before I kicked him in the face to make him go to sleep.

Vossler looked at the pile of bodies then stared at me. He began to pace around me in circles. "Who are you exactly? A Rabanastran seeking vengence or a man with a death wish?"

I crossed my arms with a shrug. "Neither, just a guy enjoying the sights." And in that I was not lying. I really was enjoying this world and all it had to offer.

"We have been watching you." Stepping out of the shadows of the alleyway as well was a short skirted woman with tanned skin, behind her was a small squad of about four men each wielding Rabanastran Order swords.

"Amalia." Vossler raised an eyebrow, seems he didn't expect her to be here either.

"You don't have to use the code name. Princess Ashe, Vossler York Azelas." I said and with that, nearly everyone even the three man team behind Ashe had gripped their weapons. Out of instinct, I hopped back and drew my katana halfway from the sheath, not fully.

"You know of us, who are you?...Are you an archadian dog?" Vossler fully drew his sword. "Slaying your own kind to get us out into the open. Archades is not above such action?"

I stood up straight, I had to think fast because 'I'm from another world where your world is just a game, won't cut it here.' My eyes shifted left and right trying to find a solution. "I...uh...just figured Princess Ashe couldn't have been dead when the Marquis Ondore announced it. I...clung to hope that...my lady was still alive?" I said with a shrug.

I didn't look too convincing Ashe's eyes narrowed, Vossler didn't bat an eyelash. "I'm not with Archades. The reason I keep butting heads with them is because of an incident in the Bazaar. One of them was heckling a fruit vendor, so I showed em what for. They've been chasing me ever since."

"His words ring true, On my shift through the streets I happened to witness such a scene. I thought the man to be truly Dalmascan." One of the soldiers in the back said stepping forth.

"What do you guys want anyway?" I asked with a shrug. "You decided to stop hiding in the shadows and spying for a reason. What is it?"

Vossler slowly sheathed his greatsword, it seemed what he wanted before was completely thrown out. Now he glared at me like a bitter enemy, Ashe not so much. She stepped forward. "As you've divined I am indeed Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca. I am short warriors for my cause to take back Rabanastre. And I would have your service. You've defeated a great many Archadian soldiers. That in itself vouches your skill."

_Joining the Insurgence? That's something Vaan never did in the game, besides while in the Resistance I could warn them of the trap Vayne Solidor set. This whole Banquet thing is just a set up, they have the Ifrit Flagship on stand by with more guards than usual within the Banquet Hall. Besides I think through the Insurgency I'll be able to do a lot more if I gain rank. _

_The fact that Vossler didn't trust me, let me down, but I could understand him. I wouldn't trust me either, the things that are coming out of my mouth. While I admit to trying not to sound this way, are coming out abit sketchy. _

"Sure. I'll join you...on one condition." I said raising a finger.

"State it and I will see to it that it is fulfilled." Ashe answered with a nod.

"Lady Ashe." Vossler said trying to stop her but she wouldn't listen, she only stared at me waiting for my word.

I sheathed my katana. "You stop the attempt at Vayne Solidor's life."

Vossler drew his Nightmare again and eased it to my neck. "You know our identities and you know of our plan? Who are you really?"

I had to think fast again but luckily this question was easier to answer. "Isn't it obvious? What other reason would the RESISTANCE show up when VAYNE SOLIDOR, son of the Emperor comes to deliver a speech and dine with the people of Dalmasca. I know you're planning something and if I know it, he knows it as well. You shouldn't attempt at trying to kill him now...it'll only end in failure."

"I cannot, we've waited many years for this opportunity and we cannot let it pass." Ashe said in a comforting voice.

"I know and they have been waiting for an opportunity like this too. Where they catch you guys in one fell swoop. You're the only thing keeping Archadia from completely taking this land over for good. I know you guys may think now is the perfect time but you couldn't be more wrong. Archades has the Ifrit Battleship on standby...waiting for your attack. As soon as you guys do, they'll rain fucking hellfire down on us." I explained.

"Show us proof of this and not conjecture." Vossler said crossing his arms.

_Vossler York Azelas, every bit as untrusting and loyal as the game portrays him. He stands as so in person too. I respected and admired Vossler more than anyone else in Final Fantasy XII. He was so loyal and dedicated to the cause of Restoring Dalmasca that he was willing to betray the Princess and forces that he's sworn to. All for the sake of seeing his homeland rise again, he'd turned into a villain. _

_Was Vossler apart of Archadia now though? I couldn't remember if he'd joined Archades and struck a deal later. _

_Whatever the case may be, my absolute goal right now. Is to keep Vossler alive. _

Ashe's eyes lofted around the alleyway looking at her men then back at me and nodded. "Yes, if you can show me proof of what you say. We will withdraw assault."

"My lady!" Vossler tried to say and she raised a hand on it.

"Stay your tongue, Vossler. Should his findings bare fruit then we'd be sending our men to slaughter." Ashe replied. "What is your name, friend?"

"Kel." I pointed at myself simply.

"Then Kel, you have my trust for now. The hour is still young, if you can find evidence of Archades ambush then we will withdraw. Show nothing and we will proceed." Ashe ordered. "We will be in the Garamscythe Waterways, come when you are ready." With that everyone turned and walked off disappearing into the darkness of the alleyways.

"Heh, this is gonna be awesome. But I might need a little bit of help." I said rubbing my chin.

**Author's Note: Kel has a chance to change a major plot point in the game! But what kind of help is Kel asking for? And how will he find the evidence in time to stop Ashe and her soldiers from being captured!? And what about the Dusk Shard!? **

**FINAL FANTASY XII STORYLINE: In the beginning Vaan slays afew rats, from there he steals a gil pouch from an Archadian Soldier hassling a vendor. Where he runs into Penelo who lectures him. He then later runs off to aid Migelo by brining Kytes back from the Sandsea Bar and then goes on the Rogue Tomato Quest. After defeating the Rogue Tomato, Vaan makes it back into the city with the help of Migelo and Penelo where he witnesses Vayne Solidor becoming Consul.**

**KEL PARTY: FINAL FANTASY XII STORYLINE: In the beginning Kel doesn't slay the rats, from there he picks a fight with the Archadian Soldiers and escapes a chase through the Bazaar with Kytes. Where he runs into Penelo who lectures him. He then gets lost in the city where he fights off Archadian Soldiers until Vossler and the Resistance takes notice of him. Kel tries to stop the Resistance attack by revealing that Archadia plans a counter assault. The Resistence then asks him to provide proof. **

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES SECTION: **

**The Undyingcrystal Chp1 Review: "Yeah no, I didn't quit at first. I DID REWRITE THAT...I wrote the first story over again starting in a new location and everything but that document was lost because I didn't save it and the laptop cut off from a lack of power. I tried to recover it but I couldn't I WAS LIKE "FUCKING BALLS!" So I ended up writing this. I thought 'hey I never actually stuck to a real self insert before so let's just do this.' **

**Skyzerk Chp1 Review: "No, I ended up changing the whole summon system thing and the restrictions. I just want a bunch of people around me when we're kickin' ass." **

**Lecter R Purgatory Chp1 Review: "Yeah it is like the first Kel Party. But this one will have elements from Excelsus and No More Self Inserts, you'll see." **

**Lu Bane aka Thundercock Chp1 Review: "I'm gonna be honest this review pissed me off at first but then after thinking about it. You're right but at the same time you're kinda wrong about this. How else would Vaan and his party defeat such huge monsters without super powers? What I write I consider to be within the Final Fantasy world's laws because the shit they do and the enemies they defeat are just impossible(Lecter is way better at explaining this than me by the way). Have you pictured what a battle against Yiazmat REALLY LOOKS LIKE? I picture it to be fucking INSANE. (We're all gonna do that by the way. I've been wanting to write a battle against Yiazmat since I'd first heard of it.) And as far as launching that behemoth goes, Lightning and the rest of the FFXIII cast were throwing even bigger monsters into the air and even slapping them BACK DOWN. And don't give me that, different worlds crap because when it comes to battle just about all of the Final Fantasys are the same and DISSIDIA proves that. How is what I'm doing blasphemy? Wait I'm sorry dude that's not what you're saying at all..stupid stupid sorry I just get outta hand sometimes...But I do see your side of it. In the first place though I didn't plan for the battles to go the shonen route. I'm going to write the battles like...like...uh...remember how Lightning and Caius were fighting in the beginning of FFXIII-2? Like that eventually. I'm going to make it so that the reader can see obvious growth in the characters that they ARE GETTING STRONGER instead of kicking ass right off the bat with EVERY enemy." (As I said, Lecter is better at explaining such things with a leveled head. I just get angered and defensive...I hate that I'm like this. I mean no offense to you. ) **

**Pikpixie Chp2 Review: "It's never a normal self insert...I just don't know to do those. I want to write one, BELIEVE me but...it's just so boring to do things by the book. Does that make me naughty? XD"**

**LordshadowRyuu Chp1 Review: "WHOA! SHADOW?!" **

**Realms of Destiny Chp2 Review: "Oh no they don't Dez. And when I get my buddies by my side aka you guys. They are really in for it." **

**Lecter R Purgatory Chp2 Review: "I dunno, now that you bring up the issue I have NO FUCKING CLUE! Why Rabanastre wouldn't pay attention to their water treatment center. Maybe they left it a lost cause and decide to get water from someplace else? Or maybe it's like Mexico and they don't drink the water it's only for show?" **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03: Allies to the Cause**

_I had about five hours before the Banquet was to begin which was plenty of time to gain evidence. I was so excited that I'd met Ashe and Vossler that my heart hadn't stopped beating yet. Not only that but I get to be apart of the Resistance. That's fucking awesome. But how was I going to get the evidence, I'm gonna need some help. _

_If I scour the city alone, I most likely will use up the time I have. But if I had people along with me to check in several different places at once. I might be able to uncover something. I could ask Kytes and Penelo for help but then again, Penelo would just try to lecture me and it'd only piss me off. Kytes mostly likely is getting chewed out by Migelo so much the old codger probably won't let the kid out of his sight. _

_What a fucking pain. _

I dashed through the streets of East End without fear. After defeating so many Archadians I believed I'd thinned the crowd in patrols. I decided to head to the Sandsea Bar, it's where Migelo was going to send Kytes. I needed his help and if I ran into Penelo I guess I could ask her too. I didn't really know anyone else.

My sneakers slammed against the pavement, as I ran I didn't notice the sky slowly getting dimmer. It wasn't until I'd passed the Bazaar did I actually stop to look up at the sky. There was this huge magical circle glowing, purple in hue and covering the entire sky blocking off the sun. My heart dropped at the sight of it. I thought the world was coming to an end.

What was even weirder was when I'd brought my head down to look around me, there was no one in sight. A bustling street that was filled about a second ago, now empty. I raised an eyebrow as I scanned the area for any living, breathing life. "What?" I was all alone. The seal had glen with a white light and produced a beam which shot down into the city and crashed with a loud bang, like thunder.

I used my elbow to visor my eyes from the bright light...when the light finally passed.

I saw a figure, she wore a black leather coat with a hood that covered far over her eyes. All I could see were her sweet pink lips and abit of her chest. In her hand was a wide broadsword with a purple base and green hilt. "What the...?" I cocked my head to the side a little. The girl was only slightly shorter than I.

She raised her sword then pointed it at me silently.

I looked around with a grin. "What is this suppose to be? Secret boss fight or something?" I held up my sheath and drew my crimson katana slowly.

**BOSS BATTLE: "?" **  
**BOSS THEME MUSIC: "Spring Break Anthem" The Lonely Island**

"Don't think I'm gonna take it easy on ya, just because you're a chick." I said and she replied by swinging her sword forward causing it to detach into a massive chain whip. I held up my blade instinctively and the chain wrapped around my weapon. With super human strength she yanked me through the air pulling me close to her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed flying forward, she swung her foot straight up kicking me in the mouth causing me to do a backflip in the air. She yanked me back down and I hit the ground head first. SNAP! For a second my vision blurred and I saw white, I tried leaning up but she was right there with a drop kick sending me sliding back and crashing into a decorative column in the street.

I wiped the blood from my lip and stood up. "Okay..." I snapped my own neck then dashed at her with sword in hand. I performed a front flip downward slash and she dodged it with a simple juke slide to the right.

She tried thrusting her sword at me and I parried it knocking it upward then coming around with a full circle spin hitting her in the chest causing her to go sliding backwards.

While she was disoriented for a moment, I dug into my pocket and pulled out a random card. It would be the first time I used the cards but I didn't have time to think about that now. With the card in hand I flicked it forward and it burst into flames shooting forth a flurry of fireballs.

The fire balls flew like homing missiles and she used her chain whip to slash them away. After that she leaped into the air flipping over me and casting a dark spell over me. The dark spell hit me but I didn't feel anything. "..." I tried to say something but my voice wouldn't come. 'Did this bitch just cast Silence on me?'

I turned around seeing her swing her chain whip at me, the damn thing moved like it was alive. It slithered through the air to try and stab me. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed scrambling through my pockets and pulling out another random card. That card exploded with a white light and morphed into a golden dome that surrounded me like a shield.

Her body glen with a dark gray aura signaling her change of class. With that she cast Dispel and my barrier disintegrated. Just in time for her sword to slash me along my right shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" I took afew steps back as the shield faded.

She bolted at me again, she's definitely more skilled than me so a direct assault would be a mistake. And she's knows saboteur magic so defense styles are no good. The only way I see myself defeating her is through a surprise attack. I had to think fast, I threw my katana at the ground in front of her which threw her step off for a second.

In that second I dashed in and shoved my elbow into her stomach, I grabbed her right hand and tried to throw her over my shoulder but she landed on her feet then picked me up attempting to throw me over her shoulder. I landed down on my feet then shoved my elbow into her face, her head jerked back then I pulled her back in and headbutted her.

The two strikes disoriented her, I quickly jolted behind her wrapping my arms around her waist then pulling her back into a german suplex. POW!

She rolled on the ground for abit, long enough for me to call back the keyblade.

She tried to get up but I slashed her across her chest and the battle was over, she dropped down like a cold stone on her side. In that instance, the sun had reclaimed the city and almost as if a veil had come off. The streets were bustling again. I looked around a bit confused then back down at the girl, she looked completely different now.

She was wearing a white sun dress with navy blue arm warmers held in place by several different belts. She had a large leather belt hanging over her right shoulder and left side which held her sword in place on her back. The girl was very skinny, short brunette hair and eyes that seemed now filled with a soul as they looked up at me.

"Well are you just gonna keep looking at me or are you gonna help me up?" She asked holding up a hand.

I clapped her hand then pulled her to her feet. "Are you...alright?"

She felt her forehead. "I think so..."

"Why did you suddenly attack me like that?" I asked.

"Attack you? I did no such thing, I just woke up here." She shrugged.

'What?' I thought.

"My name's Dez, Dez Xerxes. Nice to meet you...um..." She offered a hand.

I raised an eyebrow. "Kel Nexus." (A last name I made up by the way.)

"Well, Kel...you think you can help me back to my uni?" She asked rubbing the back of her head.

'What?' I thought again.

**EPIC BOSS VICTORY! **  
**SPOILS: Dez is now a Playable Character**

_Dez Xerxes, certainly was a mystery how she showed up like that. We both sat down to talk, she's apparently some university student who suddenly woke up here after meeting a guy that fits the description of the guy that brought me here. Makes sense, but what was that she road in on? It was like time in the world had stopped. _

_She couldn't remember attacking me, she still used the same weapon and everything. Could this have something to do with me changing the plotline of the game? Am I being punished or something? _

"Oh so that's what's going on here?" Dez said as I'd just finished explaining her current situation. We both were sitting on the steps of the Aerodrome together watching several different people from all over getting off and coming into the city. Dez watched a moogle walk by and I could see her unsettled face turn blue. "Ugh...this is gonna take some getting used to."

"Yeah, I don't know when you'll be able to go back." I shrugged.

"Well I want to, don't get me wrong this is amazing and everything. And any fan of this game series would love to be here but...I've done too much work in our world for it to go to waste like this." Dez looked over at me.

"Hey" I shrugged. "I get it...it's just...I dunno how you'll get back."

"I'll figure out a way. I mean, I got here didn't I? There has to be a way back, I just have to find it." She punched into her palm.

'Hm...confident...' I thought. "Why don't you stick with me awhile?"

"Huh?" She looked back at me like I was a creep or a rapist which pissed me off a little.

"I mean, you wouldn't wanna be a place like this alone. Especially knowing the things you know and unable to relate with anyone here. Atleast I'm from Earth too, you'll have somebody to talk to." I offered. "Besides...I kinda need help with something anyway."

* * *

**REVIEW REPLY SECTION: **

**Realms of Destiny Chp3 Review: "Whoa, I had to check for a moment to see if it was really you who wrote that. You're awesome." **

**Lecter R Purgatory Chp3 Review: "You have a hard time trusting anyone, and for the water theory that might be the answer or...the monster just wandered in by pure coincidence or was attracted to Cuchuliann" **

**Pikpixie03 Chp3 Review: "Organized Chaos, I think that sums up everything I've ever written." **

**Big Bad Bunny Chp3 Review: "No buddy, you're good." **

**Griffin Chp3 Review: "I have no fucking clue, you'd think I would have BY NOW RIGHT? Well this fic is going to be the one." **

**LordshadowRyuu: "...Holy shit dude. I thought you were...oh my god." **

**Lu Bane aka Thundercock: "Nah I'm not angry, I was at first but then I wasn't after I got to the end of it. I'm not still mad about it." (By the way great fuckin' name. I gotta hand it to ya, you are a lucky bastard for thinking of that before me.) **


End file.
